


Valentine's Day Kisses

by TheJelliphish



Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [5]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Was a rp, this is the closest thing to smut i've ever written, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: Night and Oncie have some fun on Valentine's Day
Relationships: The Once-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038674
Kudos: 2





	Valentine's Day Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a role play in between @ask-oncie and @ask-nightmare-ler on Tumblr

“Hello, dearest. Would you like to go on a walk? Also! Did you know we've been dating for a little over four months!” Oncie said happily.

“Hey Cutie, On a walk huh? Why can't we stay inside for once? And if you really want to move there's a lot of other ways,” Night purred. Then it dawned on him the four months part “Oh wow. Time is pretty fast,”

“Oh! Yeah, we can do something inside if you want! It is pretty cold out today,” Oncie said “And yeah, time flies when you’re having fun!”

Night thought Oncie didn’t get the joke “Yeah... Um so... Please enter, you know how it works. Want to do something special?”

“We can do whatever you want. Spending time with you is always special,”

Night clutched his chest overdramatically “Ouch! My heart! I can't- YOU'RE TOO CUTE!!!”

Oncie blushed “Oh, thanks!!”

“You're welcome. Anyway, you know... Today's Valentine's Day. We're at home all alone so... We can do something special, Mm?” Night purred, leaning toward his boyfriend.

“Okay, what do you want to do?”

“You know what? Nevermind babe. You're too innocent for this. Let's do something else. Want to watch a movie?”

Oncie crossed his arms “Hey! I’m not innocent! Fine, we can watch a movie!”

Night smirked “Really angel? Because I was trying to turn you on but you clearly didn't get any of my jokes. By the way, it's not a bad thing being an innocent baby like you,” He poked Oncie’s cheek

Oncie pouted “I got the jokes, I just didn’t know how to respond,”

“Oh? Well, that just solves the problem,” Night picked Oncie up and laid both of them down on the couch “Cuddle time!”

“Yay!” Oncie kissed him

Night licked his bottom lip, asking for permission. Oncie let him. After a bit Night pulls out for air.   
“Mm, you taste sweet. If you weren't my soul mate I could just eat you up 'cause of how sweet you are,”

Oncie blushed even more “Aw, thanks. But please, don't eat me,”

“Eheh, you already know I would never do such a thing,” He kissed Oncie’s forehead “You're my little candy cane,”

He leaned into the touch “Mm, that’s a new one. Can I sit on your lap?”

“Why even ask? Of course you can!”

“Yay, you are very warm,”

“Babe, I'm not warm. I'm the hottest thing you can find on earth! Just came out of hell,”

Oncie giggled “Well, you are hot,”

“Oh, I like these words you say, babe,”

“Mm, you know I think that,”

“You're playing with fire, angel. I would be more careful,” 

Oncie batted his eyelashes“Why would I want to be careful,” 

“God I fucking love this boy,” Night thought

“Well, well, you really want to let the forest out there know you're mine, don't you?,” He wrapped his arms around the younger man.

“Mm, how do you want to do that?” Oncie said, leaning back into his boyfriend

“I would tell you ‘no’ but I'm not good at lying,” 

“You don’t need to lie to me,” Oncie purred

“Mm, Did someone do some practice flirting?” Night asked

“No, I’ve just been seeing what you do and repeating it back,” Oncie admitted

“Then, you'll have to call me Master,” Night growled

Oncie giggled and saluted “Yes, sir!”  
“Mm, tell me…” Night slid a hand up Oncie’s shirt “Who's my good good boy?”

Oncie cocked his head, as if thinking “Me?”

“Of course my little angel,” He kissed him before asking “Hey babe, do you know how to make holy water?”

Oncie grinned “Boil the hell out of it?”

“Fuck, you already knew it! Um... Let me find another one... Oh! You know what's the least spoken language?”

“Sign language?” Oncie guessed 

Night groaned “How do you know all of them?!”

He shrugged “I don’t know. I just guessed the last one,” 

“Why don't you try to tell one? I guess you're good at that,”

“Okay, let’s see...Do you know why the Dark Ages were called that?”

“Mm... Nope, why?” 

“Because there were lots of knights!!” Oncie smiled, looking overly proud of himself

Night laughed “Ok, ok... You're really good at this,”

“Glad you think so, I didn’t make it up or anything,”

“Mmm... You know what I would like to do but I can't?”

“What?”

“Going straight to a gay pride!”

Oncie laughed “Good one,”

“Thanks. Hey, quick question, when is your family coming again? Maybe your brothers would like my jokes. Eheh,”

“Hm..I don’t know. I’ll have to ask. I bet they’d love to see you again,”

“Me too. Let's just hope they don't ask uncomfortable questions. Right?”

“What do you mean?” Oncie asked

“Oh you know... Private business. I heard that a lot of mothers and big brothers want to know almost everything about the last one child's private life. And when I say almost everything, I mean it,”

“Oh. OH,” Oncie said as he realized what Night meant “...yeah, I hope they don’t pry…”

“Yup. I can already hear your girl-screams trying to stop them. Eheh,”

“I don’t do that! My voice isn’t that high,” Oncie lied

“Sure, and I'm not a black giant wolf,” Night teased

“You're not a wolf right now,”

“Uh uh. Every excuse is a good one uh? Eheh. Love you,”

“Love you too,”

“Want to spend the night with me? We'll let the fate choose if we'll have to sleep or not,” Night purred

“Sounds good,” Oncie agreed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment and Kudos!! Thank you!! <3


End file.
